summoning_the_holy_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Swordsman
Summary When player chose Spirit Swordman, it is said to be an Ancient Time Class and the player is the successor of the Class in modern time (Dragon Soul Continent). Warning Spoiler The Ancient Fascarl Kingdom is shown to have Spirit Swordsman as their main knight. The status of Spirit Swordsman in the Fascarl Kingdom is like Angel's status in the Munn Kingdom. In the Dragon Soul Continent, the Spirit Swordsman was a class with many dilemmas. In the beginning, when it was officially launched, it had garnered everyone's attention since it was an exclusive class. But after the official release of the class, because a Spirit Swordsman needed to cultivate both magic and Swordsmanship, both of them had totally different sub-stats, as well as the complexity of coordination with the Summoned Spirit. There was also the class knowledge gaining process, which meant that the player needed to play the class in all three aspects to know the class well. That was why this class was such a huge disappointment. The Spirit Swordsman's 'summon' and the Mage's 'summon' appeared to be the same, but in fact, both of them were very different. A Mage's 'summon' consumed their own power to open a portal for the creature to enter the world, and control things by using magic. However, the Spirit Swordsman's 'summon' was different. They did not have the power to open a portal, because their power came from the world itself, and one of their abilities enabled them to awaken the soul from mysterious and historical relics. They could even make a contract and seal them for their own use. Although it did sound very strong, it was still too bothersome. In fact, many players had been confused by the skills. They thought that by buying cheap ancient relics from the merchants, they could use the summoning skill to awaken the soul of those things and make a contract, effortlessly gaining an artifact. Unfortunately, no matter how easy they thought it was, the truth still hurt. Not to mention, only high-level summoners could awaken the soul from ancient relics, and as a spirit, they had lost their material form, so their power was also much weaker than before. For example, the artifact that Rhode had used in Dragon Soul Continent Online, the "Dragon King's Wrath", was the only thing that he was able to awaken the soul from, and it was also when he had achieved the highest level. There were three methods to obtain a summoned spirit. The first was by awakening and condensing the soul from dead magical creatures and turning it into a summoned spirit. But its stats would change based on the owner's stats, the environment, and other factors. For example, if a Spirit Swordsman killed a Fire Snake to obtain its soul, but the soul was summoned in snowy weather or the snake had been killed by equipment with the Dark Element, it would be really difficult to find out about the summoned spirit stats. If it was a Hydra, then it would be much better if it had the Dark Element. However, if it was only an ordinary weak monster with a conflicting element, then it would be better just to cry The second method to obtain a summoned spirit was to defeat non-human creatures and fulfill certain conditions. Afterward, one can make a contract and seal them up as a summoned spirit. This was a more simple method, but it was also more dangerous since non-human creatures had their own will and consciousness, which meant that they could resist the summoner's order and act according to their own judgment. Of course, this method would not be welcomed by anyone since they would not want to summon something that created trouble. As for the last method, it was by activating the special skill called 'Soul Awakening' at Level 10 and awaken a soul by fusing a certain number of spirits to produce a new higher level spirit. With this method, the player can control the summoned spirit to a certain extent. As long as the player was familiar with the fused summoned spirit's characteristics, race, and stats, the player can easily tell the fusion result. But this kind of method was way too risky and might also be disappointing because the level of the newly summoned spirit was unknown. When two high-level spirits were fused, it might result in a Level 1 summoned spirit; it might also result in an even higher level spirit or even a useless spirit. If it was the former, it was still okay since the level could be raised, but if it were the latter, then it would be better to just delete it. The summoned spirit's experience gain was shared with its owner. This was also one of the reasons why a Spirit Swordsman was far slower in leveling than other classes. For the others, they could just level up by themselves, but a Spirit Swordsman must share their experience to level up their summoned spirit so that they could evolve. But from the first point, one should know that a summoned spirit's evolution was affected by the environment, its owner's attributes and other external factors. Sometimes, the result of the evolution was not necessarily what the owner had expectd * All the Swordsmanship Rank -1 - A Swordsman would start with Rank D Moonshadow Swordsmanship while a Spirit Swordsman would start with a Rank E. A normal Swordsman can reach SSS rank on a swordsmanship skill while a Spirit Swordsman will be limited to SS rank. .